iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Ella
Ella is an 11-year-old and is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians attacked. She is one of the six remaining Loric Garde but was sent to Earth on a second ship, hours after she was born. The second ship is the ship that John has seen in his visions of the day of the invasion. It is revealed in 'The Navigator' that the ship had taken one and a half years to get to Earth from Lorien. Personality Ella is shown to be one of the kindest and most innocent characters. She is also very loyal and shows great respect to her Loric comrades, rarely questioning and always completing any task that is given to her. Seeing as how she is still young, she is not much of a fighter, but does not hesitate to defend those she cares for. Ella is also shown to be a very good actress, with an uncanny ability to deceive others. At one point Ella allows Marina to believe that she knows nothing of Marina's secrets and hidden agenda, while playing the perfect, rather upbeat little girl who seemed to have lost everything. Like Marina, Ella seems to have a great deal of artistic ability, as seen when Marina catches her drawing a nearly perfect sketch of their sleeping quarters. Ella gives to Marina numerous compliments on her drawings, which might suggest that she believes Ella is a better artist than herself. Physical Appearance Ella is younger than the other Garde, only 11 years old. She has auburn hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Ella originally is seen by Marina as a 7 year old with shorter auburn hair, but later reveals that she is older. History Ella and Crayton, her unofficial Cêpan, came to Earth on a second ship run on synthetic fossil fuels with Lexa and Zophie, two Cêpans, and many Chimæra. The ship is busted on landing, but they land successfully near Giza, Egypt and tried to stay under the radar. However, Lexa sells a necklace with a Loralite stone on it, and the Mogadorians attack. They don't have passports, so they can only go to Cairo. Crayton leaves with Ella, and they travel around, killing Mogs and planting stories about kids who do incredible things. The Power of Six Under the alias Ella, she is sent to the convent where Marina is. Ella's parents "died in a car crash." She bonds with Marina, and keeps an eye on her. She often times disappears during the day for hours at a time, moving as Marina described "like a ghost", making little to no sound at all. Marina eventually gets the idea to have Ella help her search for her Chest, and presents her with this request (unbeknownst to Marina that Ella has been looking the whole time). When the Mogadorians arrive, she and her Cêpan, Crayton, reveal their true identities and help Marina escape. With Héctor helping them, they crash into a lake, where a Chimæra named Olivia lies in wait. After a long fight with the Mogadorians, they are eventually saved by Six. After the battle, they are informed by Crayton that they have been attacked by small armies, but due to their wins, the Mogadorians leader Setrákus Ra will be coming soon. Unknown to them, Setrákus Ra is already on Earth and has sealed himself up in the Mogadorian Base. ''The Rise of Nine After the events of ''The Power of Six, Ella, along with Six, Seven, and Crayton leave for New Dehli following rumors of Vishnu in the mountains. Upon their arrival, they get in a taxi which kidnaps them and takes them to Commander Sharma, sent by Number Eight. Sharma and his rebel group escort them to the mountains. While Marina looks through her Chest, Ella puts on a pair of dark glasses and correctly spots a rocket, signaling an attack. During an ambush she is shot, and in pain, Marina heals her. After a trek through the mountains, Eight tests each of the Garde. For Ella's test, he transforms into a giant with ten arms. Ella holds her own against him, but is devastated when Marina's glasses fall off and are smashed. Later in the Loric caves, the group are attacked by Mogadorians and Crayton, Ella's Cêpan, is killed. Eight tries teleporting Marina, Ella, Six, and himself to New Mexico. Only Six makes it to New Mexico. Ella is with Eight and Seven in the Gulf of Aden (Another Loralite Deposit). From there they teleport to Stonehenge, England. Here, Ella distracts a pair of guards by shrinking herself to a six year old and crying until Seven and Eight find another deposit under one of the rocks, and they teleport to New Mexico. She has her hands on the back of Eight's neck while he is dry-heaving. Ella is seemingly unaffected by the teleportation. On the walk to Dulce, Ella was able to communicate with Four and they eventually find him and Nine, fighting the waves of armed government soldiers. She, along with Seven, Eight, Four, and Nine go to Dulce and fight with Setrákus Ra. When the Garde are losing, with Four, Six, Eight, and Nine injured, Ella throws part of a broken sword at Setrákus Ra's in an attempt to distract Ra from Nine. Due to Ella's desperation, she triggers an unknown legacy causing the sword to glow red and restoring the Garde's legacies. Ra injures Ella and Sarah with his whip and they are also subject to Mogadorian cannon fire. They both fall and are healed by John's new-found healing legacy. ''The Fall of Five After ''The Rise of Nine, Ella and the rest of the remaining Garde, except Number Five, are planning their next move in Chicago. It is revealed that she has been having nightmares ever since they returned from New Mexico. Six thinks that it is caused because of the traumatic events that she has just witnessed lately and the death of her Cêpan. She explains to Four that the dreams start in New Mexico when they are fighting against the Mogadorian leader. The difference is that when she throws the dart, it doesn't do anything to Setrákus Ra. He turns on her and the other members of the Garde disappear around her. He comes up to her and caresses her cheek with the back of his hand and tells her that he has been looking for her and asks her if she has read the letter. John asks her if she knows what he means and she says no, but is holding back that she knows exactly what he meant. John tries to comfort her afterwards telling her to punch Setrákus Ra in the face next time he touches her. While Marina, Eight and Nine train, Ella reads her letter, finding out that she is not actually the tenth Garde, that her rich father sent her away with Crayton, who tended to her father's beasts. She says that she is going to leave the rest of the Garde, but she soon changes her mind after talking with Seven, Eight and Nine. Her great-grandfather was the tenth elder, but he died in a secret war between the Loric and Mogadorians. Her father was so obsessed with the secret war and that the elders were reduced from ten to nine. He believed that their family was the heir to that spot and it had been taken from their family. Ella suffers from another nightmare a few nights after reading Crayton's letter. She and Marina were talking about the recent arrival of Malcolm, Sam, and Five, and the return of Four, Six and Sarah. She screams and convulses in her sleep. When Marina tries to wake her up and calm her down, Marina touches her and immediately sees a vision of what Ella is dreaming about (possibly a new Legacy). She then wakes up, asking Marina if she had seen what she was dreaming about. Marina says that she did and asks her what she had seen. They had seen a vision of Chicago in the future where the Mogadorians had taken over. "I'll tough him out, next time that big ugly freak gets in my head, I'm gonna punch him in the balls" -Ella Later on, when the members of the Garde train together, Marina says to Ella that she can still sit out, that no one would think less of her, but she quickly tells Marina that she wants to train and not be babied. During the training session, they play a game of Capture the Flag. Ella is picked by Nine, along with Eight, Marina, and Sarah. Nine says that she is his "secret weapon" and during the game, she uses her Telepathy to find Six while she is invisible. After she does that, she and Sarah shoot her with the Mogadorian cannons that have been rigged to only stun. Later, while Six and Nine are fighting, she notices Sam about to fire another Mog cannon at Nine and warns him telepathically. He dives out of the way, and Six is hit with the blast. The night after Capture the Flag, Ella has another dream. It is worse than any of the other dreams though, and no body can seem to wake her up. In her sleep, she grabs Four and immediately, he starts to convulse and his eyes roll back into his head, a match to what Ella has looked like. No one can wake either of them and they are forced to leave them together. The rest of the Garde decide, because of the danger caused because of Ella's Telepathy, to leave and find Five's chest. In the dream that she sucked John into, he sees a future version of Washington D.C. This versions, the Mogs have taken over and Setrákus Ra makes a big deal of finally killing the final Garde Resistance, Number Six, and Sam. Humans seem not talk to Four. They also see Five has been working with the Mogs and in her dream-state, Ella has become the heir to Setrákus Ra and gives the command to kill Sam and Six. Four wakes up after the dream, but Ella does not. And in an invasion in Nine's apartment, when none of the Garde are there, minus the unconscious ones, she is taken by a Mogadorian while John makes the decision to heal Malcolm of a fatal wound rather than go after her, because he knows she will not be harmed, due to learning she is Setrákus Ra's heir. Ella shows an increasing interest in Number Nine during this book, talking more like him, acting like his sometimes and even making a reference to Marina later in the book when she decides to match everyone up together that she thinks that Marina and Eight will be together, John and Sarah are together, and that she and Nine will get married. She also says that she hopes that Number Five is a boy so that Six has a significant other. She also consistently keeps a close friendship with Seven, often talking to her and Nine seems to be the only person who can make her happy because of his care-free attitude and lack of restraint. She helps him with his training also. Ella and Four's relationship also grows, mainly because of their connection with having dreams. She talks to him throughout the book about her dreams. ''The Revenge of Seven'' As of the book The Revenge of Seven, Ella wakes up from her coma, and wonders where she is. She sees Mogadorians, including a trueborn female, and tries to escape using the Great Book as a weapon. She realizes that she is in a spaceship. Setrákus Ra claims to be her grandfather. He tries to force her to eat and tells her that he used to be an Elder and that he experimented with genetics. He also tells her about how Lorien was controlling everything, and he rivaled it. Then, he puts a binding charm over himself and Ella. The Mogadorians try to force Ella to read the Great Book by blasting an alarm at her whenever she doesn't. Ella rips the book apart. Setrákus Ra later talks to her, mentioning her "betrothed". Eventually he arrives. Ella is disgusted to note that she is betrothed to the treacherous Number Five. She finds out that Five killed Eight, and is even more upset. Setrákus Ra trains Ella to use her Legacy Dreynen, using Five as the equivalent of a punching bag. She apologizes to him later telepathically. He responds that he deserves it and that they need to escape. Ella wakes up later to find Five talking about how Mogadorians are justing using people to their own bad, selfish ways. She and Five decide to escape. She finds out that Five was not aware of their betrothal either. Setrákus Ra catches them. Five stabs Setrákus Ra and the blow injures Ella. She loses consciousness. Ella wakes up dressed formally for the invasion, healed with Mogadorian augmentation. Setrákus Ra forces her to get up. She sees a message from Phiri Dun-Ra saying that the Garde are at the Sanctuary. Ella accompanies Setrákus Ra to greet the humans. She sees Number Nine and tells him telepathically to break Ra`s staff. She witnesses Ra talking about how the faithful humans will greet him, and then a human leader denying what he said. She realizes that Number Four is there too. Nine breaks Setrákus Ra`s staff, and Ra reverts from his human form to the repulsive genetically-modified Mogadorian one. Ra uses Dreynen when Number Four attacks. Ella stabs Setrákus Ra in the leg and realizes that she is the only one who can kill him. Ra would have killed her, but Four prevents it. Five comes and stops Four from stabbing Setrákus Ra and killing Ella. Nine attacks Setrákus Ra but Five stops him from killing Ra also. Thinking Five is defending Setrákus Ra, Nine fights Five. Ella is dragged back onto the ship, half-conscious. ''The Fate of Ten'' After Four saves Sam and Daniela in an underground railroad, he passes out, and Ella reaches to him by a dream. She is capable of so because the Anubis is near them, at her power range. In the dream, she is seen tested by some Mogadorian scientists, who insert black goo into her, while Four lies besides her in a table. She looks paler than before, and has black veins running through her body. She wakes and tells Four to get up. She talks to him, while he tries to find a way for Ella to forgive him, but she just hugs him in response, separating in two, one Ella on the table, and the other one with Four. She then takes him on a tour through the Anubis, made by her memories when she passed before. They get to a room where Setrákus Ra and some mogadorian scientists are surrounding a giant egg. He throws four Loric pendants, which are eaten by four tiny mouths in the egg. Then, they continue to the docking bay, where they talk about Five, and how he helped Ella try to escape. Then she tells Four she has seen the vision from Washington disappear, and she also says she looked into the future to see if she died, and she tells she saw one in which they won, but she dies. Four tries to convince her that that wouldn't happen, but she tells him he has to be strong, which lets Four with the doubt of he killing Ella. She then warns him with a vision of the Anubis heading to the sanctuary, and then she goes, because of the distance between them. When the Anubis is arriving to the sanctuary, Ella telepathically contacts Six and Marina, and tells them to run from the sanctuary, or they will die. The Garde in the sanctuary manage to stay, and try to contact Ella for advice, but she stays quiet. Then, the Anubis destroys the sanctuary with its cannon, and Ella, Setrákus Ra and an army of about a hundred Mogadorians exit the ship. Ella is seen the same way Four did in the dream, pale and with dark veins. Setrákus Ra absorbs energy from the well at the sanctuary using a pipe-like device. The Garde there, plus Sarah and Mark, try top stop him, but they don't succed. Then Ella throws herself into the ray of light, and she is thrown to the ground in the middle of a battle between Six and Setrákus Ra. Six crashes with her, and then the charm between Ella and Setrákus Ra is broken. She connects with the Entity using her telepathic powers. She telepathically gets everyone with legacies (also Lexa) and shows them the story of Setrákus Ra and Pittacus Lore with the powers of the Entity. She also gathers the Garde and the human-Garde, and Four gives them a speech of what is what they're up against. She then frees them from the dream she settled with the Entity, and the fight at the sanctuary continues. Ella is taken to Lexa's ship, where she is last seen seated, crying. Legacies Physical Enhancements Ella possesses enhanced physical abilities that the other nine Garde have (enhanced strength, speed, and hearing etc.). In The Power Of Six, Marina observed that Ella's accelerated pace matched her own. Aeternus Ella possesses one trait that the remaining Garde do not and is unique only to her; she is an Aeternus. Being an Aeternus allows her to shift between her ages that she has already lived through, also gaining the lifespan that goes and comes with each age. There has been only three other Aeternus and that is Lorien's last remaining elder Loridas, Setrákus Ra and Pittacus Lore. Telepathy As revealed in'' The Rise of Nine , Ella is telepathic and can communicate with other members of the Garde . It is shown that she can do it half way across the world. It is unknown if it is because she was so close to the huge Loralite rock or not. It is also unknown if she can communicate telepathically with humans or other species, though she was able to sense that Setrákus Ra was posing as Six. In the Fate of Ten, the Lorien Entity helps Ella reach her full telepathic potential, being able to connect with all the new Garde on Earth, show them the past, and create a purely mental representation of the Elders' Chamber wherein the Garde are able to convene. She is also able to translate in different languages and communicate simultaneously to hundreds of people using telepathy. Telekinesis Ella has the ability to move and manipulate the things around her with her mind like all Garde do. She shows this when she slams the bedroom door in Sarah and Sam's face while she is talking to Marina. Dreynen (Legacy Cancellation) Ella has the ability to temporarily disable other Garde's abilities by touch or projectile (which gleams red). She often charges objects with this ability then throws them to the target. Precognition Precognition is the Legacy to see into the future, Ella sees visions through dreams and she can share them through telepathy with or without touching the other person. Relationships Family Her father's name is Raylan. It is mentioned that he was a recluse and was obssesed with the secret wars. The obssesions made him a bitter and distrustful. The elders sent Erina, Ella's mother to keep an eye on him and that's how her parents met. Crayton mentioned that Erina was beautiful and Ella reminds him of her everyday. When Lorien was invaded Raylan wanted to escape but Erina wanted to stay behind and fight. They compromised and sent Ella away with Crayton on a old ship his father had donated to the museum. It was mentioned Ella's great-grandfather was a casuality in the Secret Wars and used to be the tenth elder. Crayton Ella was put on the ship only hours after her birth so her Cêpan had not yet been decided. Crayton is her unofficial Cêpan who travels to Earth with her. Ella calls Crayton "Papa", signifying that they have a deep connection with one another that is more of a parental bond compared to the rest of the Garde with their Cêpan. But when Crayton dies, Ella asks Marina to heal him. But he is already dead, Ella is very upset. And she gets angry at Marina for not trying. When the Mogadorians come, Ella does not want to leave him. Just as they are about to leave, Ella spots a letter. She grabs it and runs out of the cave with the others. Ella discovers that Crayton lied to her, when she reads his letter in The Fall of Five. But she forgives him, and she said that she will always will remember. Marina Ella slips into Marina's life at the convent with the backstory that her parents are dead and she has no where else to go. For most of their lives at the convent, Marina and Ella are inseparable and usually are seen together, forming a very close sister-like relationship. The two often refer to themselves as a team who will always come to one another's aid. Despite Ella's fragile, small stature, she seems to be willing to go to great lengths in order to protect Marina, seen when she attacked Gabby, a girl years older than her and twice her size in her seven-year-old state. Nine Ella and Nine seem to form a bond during ''The Fall of Five'. ''She thinks' that she ''' '''and Nine will get married in the end. She tells Marina that she likes him because of his care-free attitude and lack of worry and responsibility. He never asks how she is and trains with her and treats her like an equal 'and not a younger sister. However, Nine doesn't show the same feelings towards Ella. Number Six Number Six (and Nine) seems to have become a role model to Ella,as she often thought about what Six would do if she were in her situation in The Revenge Of Seven. Olivia Olivia is one of the Chimæra that traveled to earth with Crayton and Ella on the second ship. She traveled to Santa Teresa with them and helped them battle Mogodorians. She was eventually overpowered by Krauls and is killed. Five Ella is initially very angry at Five for killing Eight, and Five willingly accepts his punishment from her and Setrákus Ra. She later reaches out to him with telepathy to apologize. While they are trying to escape, Ella notices Five is nervous when he talks a lot, and she holds his cold, clammy hands, saying that they are just two people betrothed to each other walking. Five blushes deeply upon knowing it, and tells that Ella is too young for him. Ella doesn't want him either as he is a creep. Five seems to care about protecting Ella also, as when Five tries to put Ella behind him in a protective gesture but Ella stands beside him, also wanting to fight Setrákus Ra. He also stops Four and Nine from stabbing Setrákus Ra, to prevent killing Ella. Setrákus Ra Setrákus Ra is Ella´s Grandfather. When she first hears this Ella is very angry. She later finds out that Setrákus Ra is loric Trivia *Ella used Telekinesis in the bedroom while talking with Marina and in ''The Revenge of Seven, where she threw a tool charged with Dreynen at a flying Number Five. It was never referenced and it is unknown when she developed this power. *She might have the Legacy to show other people thoughts, as seen in the case when Marina saw her dreams, but this has not been confirmed as a Legacy and may just be an addition to her Telepathy. *She is possibly Loridas' successor. She is not going to take on the role of an Elder, but she does have the same power as Loridas (Aeternus) So it may be that she will take the unofficial role as Loridas' successor. *It was revealed in The Fall of Five that she was never part of the Elders' plan and not the tenth Garde of this plan. * It was revealed in The Revenge of Seven that Ella is Setrákus Ra's great-granddaughter. * She was not chosen by the Elders. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Loric Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Narrators Category:MogPro Category:Loric Garde Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters